Candy Wrapper
by manhattan martini
Summary: For a naturally born sprinter, he takes an awful long time proposing to her. — SenaSuzuna
1. hello sunshine

**notes:** Yeah, I sort of cheated in some of the prompts (did more than one sentence). But _still.  
_Oh, and _hey_, am I the only one that thinks that this pairing is totally hot? :l

* * *

**CANDY WRAPPER**

**-**

_o1, comfort_

Sena used to think the definition of comfortable was something along the lines of hot cocoa and fluffy pillows, but then he found out that Suzuna's shoulder was the perfect spot for him to rest his chin on.

_o2, kiss_

While none of them had much experience on the subject, Suzuna still left him breathless and tingly, especially when she started nibbling on his lower lip.

_o3, soft_

The boy finds himself holding her bruised knee carefully, amazed at the softness of her legs. Needless to be said, Suzuna starts falling more often in his presence just so his palms trace her thighs—even when Hiruma mockingly states she _sucks_ at skating.

_o4, pain_

When he crashes into her, there's pain (especially when her roller-skates hit him in the shin), but then she glances worried eyes to him, and he stops caring about that: _did I brush my teeth today?_

_o5, potatoes_

"You bought them? Oh, I love you, Sena," Suzuna moans in between bites, boldly nibbling into the bacon-flavored potato chips—Sena flushes red and starts stammering. Much to Musashi's amusement, the girl is too busy eating to actually care.

_o6, rain_

Kissing in the rain was highly impractical: her high school uniform would always turn transparent when wet, and Sena's eyes would always glue themselves on the colorful imprint of her bra (not to mention, the way his hair would drip onto his cheeks always made her a bit tingly on the inside). Yes, it was impractical, but they did it anyway.

_o7, chocolate_

Sena was never a big fan of candy, but whenever Suzuna was eating chocolate, she'd always share: with a kiss that left him both heavily breathing and licking his lips, of course.

_o8, happiness_

He's the happiest man alive when he beats Panther, but there's still something missing. Her hand wraps around his, and he knows that's all it takes for him to smile even harder.

_o9, telephone_

"Say, shrimp, what are you doing with that phone?" Hiruma bellows, punching the table. Sena quickly shoves it down his pocket, panicking: there's a picture of Suzuna in there—one that's not _exactly_ work-safe.

_10, ears_

Suzuna takes pride in knowing that whenever she starts panting silently in his ear, Sena will break into uncontrollable fits of stammering—because unless they're somewhere private, there's not much he can do but to take the abuse (it's great fun, actually, because if anyone asks about what she's doing, she'll just excuse herself with an innocent smile and a sentence: _I was telling him a_ _joke, duh_).

_11, name_

"So, Sena," she says innocently, raising big, bright eyes to him, "What will we name our kids?"

_12, sensual_

She's extremely frustrated with her lack of chest, especially when Mamori is around—but if her skirt flaps in the wind and Sena catches a glimpse of her underwear, he'll start gushing out idiotic exclamations, and her ego inflates all over again.

_13, death_

"Everyone dies someday," he says, wrapping an arm around her carefully as she sobs into his shoulder, "Even the class hamster."

_14, sex_

To her, Sena is in the peak of his appeal when he's the one taking command instead of her, pressing her hard against the lockers with a whisper of her name; she thinks she might faint from the sight of him, leading her into heaven without caring for _his_ needs. To him, Suzuna is a walking menace—especially when the girl steps inside his shower, wearing come-hither eyes and being perfectly aware that Monta is in the next stall.

_15, touch_

When Taki comments on the shirt she is wearing today, the whole team turns to look: the girl absently pulls down the collar, and the tight top does nothing to hide a blooming chest and the distinct mark of a hickey (Sena gets kicked by a raging Monta, and gets a bruise to remember the touch of his sneaker against his hip).

_16, weakness_

Although Suzuna knows stamina is not Sena's forte, such thought slips away, forgotten, when the boy turns to her with a blush on his cheeks and a shy smile on his lips, and asks quietly if she wishes to do it again.

_17, tears_

When they are in the brink of a loss, the distinctive glow of the tears in her eyes remind him that she's put her heart into this team, so he better kick their asses, or she will kick _his_.

_18, speed_

Sena (despite Hiruma's shouting and bullet-firing) sprints, impossibly fast and rapid, towards the bench, glaring at the Cupids—they seem intent on getting Suzuna's phone number.

_19, wind_

Whenever he stops abruptly after a sprint, a powerful breeze sweeps through the area—Suzuna immediately starts hitting him: "Idiot, I'm wearing a skirt!"

_20, freedom_

When Suzuna graduates from high school, she feels free, but she also feels her heart break at the thought they won't be together from now on; Sena corrects her with a smile, "My new team needs a cheering squad."

_21, life_

Sena is contently playing on his brand new console, when Suzuna, tired of negligence from her boyfriend, flatly says for him to _get a life, _and immediately presses the off button; the way his eyes bulge out of their orbits makes her smile unabashedly.

_22, jealousy_

The reporter asks, with blushing cheeks, whether he will allow them to ask a few questions, and Suzuna promptly glares at the woman. The girl decides to touch his thigh, and squeeze slightly, thumb sliding dangerously low—Sena can't help but to turn pink and the reporter practically deflates, much to Suzuna's satisfaction.

_23, hands_

Even if he is smaller than most, his left hand can gather both her wrists into his grip, while his right draws circles, lazily, on the flat expanse of her stomach.

_24, taste_

Whenever he kisses her, the taste of cherry lollipops will get permanently laced in his mouth, for the next hour.

_25, devotion_

Her commitment to the team is something quite splendorous—but Suzuna is more devoted to him than she is to the team (he makes sure of that).

_26, forever_

Suzuna is sure that she can stay with him forever, especially when she's underneath him, writhing and breathing out his name—Sena thinks forever is too much, because he can't last _that_ long.

_27, blood_

There's a trickle of blood sliding down his chin when he gets thrown into the field, and Suzuna is staring at him with dazed eyes; she grabs him by the collar, blushing, and starts kissing the line of his jaw, muttering that he looks _very_ mouth-watering when he's looking like that.

_28, sickness_

Although Suzuna isn't as competent or as motherly as Mamori, when Sena has a fever, she's the one to take care of him—and she does an excellent work, if one doesn't underline the fact that she kisses him goodbye when she leaves, therefore effectively getting sick too.

_29, melody_

She can't sing, but her voice still sounds melodic, mainly when she's screaming out that Deimon is the best team ever.

_30, star_

Sena is the star of the team, and that's exactly what she says to him while getting rid of his shirt; she throws it on the floor and smiles, pressing a kiss on his cheek, "You might be Deimon's star, but you are still my boyfriend, and I expect you to give attention to _me. _Even if you're worn out, I'm sure you can handle a quickie._"_

_31, home_

Suzuna's been to his house before, but when Sena reaches her room, he starts blushing at the sight of a perfectly feminine room: there's even pictures of him on the wall, and she whispers in his ear that he's the first thing to go through her mind when she falls into bed.

_32, confusion_

Monta is very confused about what Sena is doing in his free time, because he keeps arriving late to practice with disheveled hair and there's always lipstick on his lips.

_33, fear_

Suzuna's only fear is horror movies—she doesn't stop gripping his hand throughout the entire film, and Sena can't help but to smile when she lets him place an arm around her shoulders; Hiruma tries not to laugh very hard, but Mamori pinches his leg and hisses, _disturb them and I'll have your head chopped off._

_34, lightning/thunder_

"You're fast, like lightning," she jokes, and Sena thinks that she's loud, like thunder; but it's absolutely alright, because that way, they match.

_35, bonds_

The team has a bond that makes her heart flutter, but sometimes Suzuna wants to cry because she's afraid that it might break someday.

_36, market_

"You're not getting in until you buy me chocolate," the girl hisses, and slams her house's door on his face—Sena starts sprinting immediately, because she might get tired of beating Taki and start targeting _him_ instead.

_37, technology_

Suzuna isn't the best at working with a camera, but she still gets the job done—years later, when she's a physical education teacher, she shows her students how her wonderful husband kicked everyone's ass in running… after struggling with the machine.

_38, gift_

"Merry Christmas," the girl purrs, letting the jacket fall on the floor, revealing an intricate dress of wrapping paper; Sena can only try and stare at the floor when she hands him a pair of scissors, "Unwrap me."

_39, smile_

She's _very_ pretty, but she's even prettier when he smiles—Sena especially likes the way her lips curl upwards when they win, because he knows that her smile is going to be pressed on his own lips, sooner or later, and then _he's_ going to be the one smiling.

_40, innocence_

"We—We're only sixteen!" the boy shrieks, covering his eyes, and Suzuna sighs, running a hand through her moist hair—_come on, Sena, it's just a public bathhouse,_ she says, pleadingly, when he tries to hide behind a towel.

_41, completion_

When Suzuna has her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, when she's telling him just how much she loves him and inking his cheeks with kisses, Sena feels more complete than ever.

_42, clouds_

"What are you doing, Sena?" she asks, joining him on the grass—Sena replies, sleepily, that he was cloud-gazing, and Suzuna laughs, "…with your eyes closed?"

_43, sky_

The memory of her first kiss is hazy: Suzuna can only remember Sena's lips on her own and the purple tint of the sky above them.

_44, heaven_

If Hiruma is the devil, and his hell is the clubhouse—then Suzuna is an angel, and her mere presence makes everything feel like heaven.

_45, hell_

Sena never really thought that Taki could be so evil, but now that he and Suzuna are officially dating, the blond idiot sends him spine-chilling glares—and he wonders briefly if someone's been traveling through hell, lately.

_46, sun_

At first, all he's doing in the beach is some tanning, because the sun feels wonderful against his skin; but then Suzuna splashes him and runs away, giggling all the while. When he's about to return the affectionate gesture, he realizes just how wrong Monta's assumptions about her chest size are and ends up staring too obviously at the black bikini.

_47, moon_

When they're in Vegas, Mamori is the one who steals the spotlight—Sena finds Suzuna leaning against the wall, outside the casino, and his legs almost tremble when she smiles meekly at him, bathed by the shy moonlight: "I think I love—Vegas. Yeah."

_48, waves_

The Poseidon team knock him out in the second half of the game, and, like the crash of a wave against his chest, his breath is stolen from him in a second. But then Suzuna is there, leaning over him with a smile, whispering, _would you like CPR?_

_49, hair_

Suzuna is angry at him for some reason; Monta snickers and confides, _she's jealous of your hair, dude._

_50, supernova_

Sena has just gotten out from the stadium, legs weak and smile strong—Suzuna drags him away, pulls him down onto the infirmary bed and he feels his heart as hot as a supernova when she says: _I love you so much._ He chuckles feebly, and falls asleep in her arms.


	2. innocent wetness

**CANDY WRAPPER**

six—  
" Kissing in the _rain_ was highly impractical. "

·

"Ugh, it's raining," Suzuna said, leaning her forehead against the glass of the classroom's window. Behind her, Sena made a face as he packed his things into his bag, quickly. "This is your fault, you know. If it weren't for you, I'd be home, drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows," the girl trailed off, acquiring somewhat of a dreamy look, and Sena couldn't help but to smile.

"I apologize then, Suzuna," he cheerfully murmured, as the girl walked towards him, "But you were the one who insisted on watching our training."

"Of course I did!" The girl rolled her eyes, as it the matter at hand was painfully obvious to anyone, and proceeded to explain once his befuddled expression caught her eye. "The team needs me, duh. Without a cheerleader or Mamori there, you guys blatantly _suck_," she said, smiling beamingly at him, "I mean, remember when you were losing against, um, okay, I can't remember—"

She wrinkled her nose, and Sena smiled, feeling his chest warm all of a sudden.

"—well, the point is: without me there, your train sucks."

The boy opened his mouth, "Ah, I suppose you're right." He offered her his hand jokingly, "Shall we? I'll take you home." Suzuna took it, and the press of her fingers against his was acutely noted by Sena, who started to feel his cheeks heating.

"Do you have a spare umbrella or stuff?" Suzuna asked, when they reached the school's door. It wasn't raining heavily, but none were in the mood to get soaked—especially Sena, who only wanted a hot shower for his limbs to relax. Cold rain would only worsen the slight pain in his muscles.

"I don't," he confessed, after the cheerleader nudged him softly on the shoulder, "I was hoping you'd have one, to be honest."

Suzuna sighed pointedly, and then shrugged, "I'm fine with getting wet," she replied nonchalantly. Sena choked subtly, and hoped that hadn't been a innuendo. "Ugh, I don't know. Should we steal one from inside?"

"I doubt there's anyone still—wait, what? Suzuna, we can't steal people's umbrellas!" he shrieked, horrified of the possible repercussions. The girl giggled, dragging him onto the rain.

"I was just kidding," she said softly, eyes flashing in amusement, "God, Sena, you're such a goody-shoes."

He begged to differ. Which was why he stopped to look at her; her cheeks flared and his did too, but he allowed himself to smile as he leaned into her, slowly, slowly—but Suzuna had other plans (or maybe she just needed to hurry up, he didn't quite know), so she took his face with her cool hands, and pressed her moist lips against his. Sena turned red when he felt her open her mouth, and whine when he didn't comply.

The boy hurried up to do so, before she got tired of kissing in the rain.

When they parted, breathing heavily and content with themselves (at least _Sena_ was), her shirt had long become transparent, sticking to her soft skin and showing the flashy green color of her bra. Which was why he promptly hurried up, pulling her by the hand until they reached her porch.

With a hasty kiss of goodbye, because Suzuna knew he was starting to get affected by her state of clothing, the boy quickly ran off to his own home with a lone thought in his mind.

He really loved the rain, actually.

* * *

**notes:** Considering doing more. Yes? No?  
Feedback is love.


	3. ily 2

**CANDY WRAPPER**

nine—  
" There's a picture of Suzuna in his_ telephone_. "

* * *

In between the Nokia's old pictures, the ones that came with it when it was bought, there was the special one.

It happened when she was feeling a little risqué (and knowing Suzuna, that was more than often), when she was missing him; he was in America, applying for something unimportant about scholarships, when his pocket started ringing cheerfully. With practiced movements, from years of replying to Mamori's worried texts and Hiruma's death threats, he glanced at the screen. And promptly died right _there_.

It was, quite obviously, from Suzuna, since the name was written in blue letters above the picture, even if his eyes had slight difficulty straying from the vast amount of skin the picture showed. And he recognized the smile, of course. She had been surprisingly careful, not showing her face but only her lips and a fair share of skin—but Sena knew what this was about. It was her way of telling him she missed him, that she needed him desperately because there was a void only he could fill.

Sena closed his eyes, the weight in his heart slightly heavier. It wasn't as if he didn't miss her: in fact, he did, even more than he missed Mamori or Monta, but at the moment there was no way they could meet. She was busy with college, and he was busy with school also, along with football autocracy—he didn't have the time or money to return to Japan for a few days, if only to see her.

Sena sighed, unwilling to respond to the girl. Instead, his eyes drove up the screen again, taking in details for him to remember whenever he would be particularly tired from training, and missing her incredibly so. The flat expanse of her stomach was tantalizing, and he suddenly had the urge to kiss her skin, to slide a hand around her waist and bring her closer. Her lips were red (he didn't know whether she was wearing lipstick or if it was the camera's fault) and Sena found himself licking his, moistening them as he recalled the last kiss they had shared before he left Japan.

His phone rang again, and this time one of his teammates shot him a look as he eagerly clicked buttons—"Hey, Kobayakawa, what do you have there?"

He replied quickly: "Phone. Texting my girlfriend."

The men ahead of him shared a laugh, and he smiled along with them while he read the message. _I have a surprise for you, _Suzuna had written. _Really, _Sena wrote slowly, trying to put his feelings into the message (it was always hard),_ What is it?_

Two thin arms wrapped around his waist as the phone fell to the floor, carelessly.

_Turn around. ;)_


	4. improper teasing

**CANDY WRAPPER**

twelve—  
" – but if her skirt flaps in the wind and Sena catches a glimpse of her underwear… "

* * *

It was the fifth time today. She _had_ to be doing it on purpose.

A very flustered Sena Kobayakawa sighed, and focused on Hiruma's speech about Oujou. As the blond droned on, seriously, about defense and Shin and tall catchers, Sena tried his best to pay attention. But he kept glancing at Suzuna and Mamori. He didn't know what Suzuna was doing here; Mamori was the manager, yes, and she always accompanied the team, especially through practice, but Suzuna… Suzuna looked as if she was trying her best to make his head implode.

Sena shyly glanced at her crossed legs, relishing the way the cheerleading uniform looked on her, and stared at Hiruma once more. The blond usually noticed who was paying attention (or who wasn't, Sena thought, and gulped in dry), but the practice today had been tough on them all, and the blond looked as if he wasn't really bothered that no one except Musashi or Yukimitsu were listening.

He glanced towards the table in which the two girls were, and felt his cheeks heat viciously when his eyes caught sight of the pale pink that was had been consistently plaguing his sight during practice. Sena stifled a yelp, and quickly avoided staring at her skirt, instead focusing on her face. And she was staring right back at him, _smiling. _The boy felt something inside him die. She was doing it on purpose!

The first time, well, it had been accidental, of that he was sure. There had been a rather strong gust of wind, and while the team wrestled against the wet grass, and amongst themselves, Sena had glanced towards her, just to check if everything was fine. And her skirt had rose high, until his eyes had almost popped out of their sockets. He'd been promptly tackled by Komusubi, who was confused as to why it'd been so easy to actually touch Sena.

The second time, she was jumping and waving her red pompons around, so he figured that it had been a mistake on her part, to jump that high with such a short skirt. The third time, the team was already inside, trying to dry themselves and drinking hot cocoa that Mamori had made, and Suzuna was reaching something in a shelf. She couldn't get there the first time she'd tried, so she grabbed a chair, and—Sena had scrambled to his feet, doing his best to cover her without actually touching her.

The fourth time, she was leaning over the table, peeking at the screen of Hiruma's computer. He was the only one that opposite to her back, and the rest of the team was behind Hiruma, watching as he showed them video footage of whoever. And Suzuna was sprawled on the table, legs dangling off the edge, skirt just above her perk, soft—

Sena had excused himself and gone straight for the bathroom, to wash his face.

And now she was before him, smiling like she _knew_ what he'd gone through. The boy wasn't very amused, and Suzuna sat down next to him once Hiruma's lecture had ended.

"Are you alright?"

Just exactly what was he supposed to answer?

"Y-yes," he mumbled, staring at anywhere but her.

"Great! Tomorrow, I'll bring the white ones," she said, grinning like a cat. She got up and blew him a kiss. And as she skipped towards the door, happily and humming, skirt bouncing with each step she took, Sena felt himself turn red.

He was fairly sure she wasn't talking about pompons.


	5. little marks to say i love you

**CANDY WRAPPER**

fifteen—  
" The tight top does nothing to hide a blooming chest and the distinct mark of a hickey. "

* * *

He was used to Mamori's sex appeal. They'd been friends for as long as he could remember, so he figured that perhaps he'd developed an immunity towards her; Monta and the basketball duo certainly seemed affected by her looks, and her killer smile. Sena just didn't see it. And he was glad, too, because he noticed Mamori's softness in what it came to Hiruma, and a love triangle was the last thing he needed.

Sure, he amused himself by thinking in what could've been, until Suzuna had happened. He knew he was lucky to have met her – in America, no less – because if it weren't for her, Taki would've never gotten in Deimon, and they wouldn't have won. At least this far, he'd gotten. But Sena felt lucky to have met her not because of her brother, but because he was irrevocably in love with her. And, he figured, humbly but courageously all the while, that the cheerleader's captain always ends up with the team's ace.

This was his reasoning—this was what got him through the games, where he knew that there were hundreds of guys, just ogling at her legs (because, honestly, she had a great pair of legs), and at her pretty face (her eyes could kill him, sometimes). So, it didn't come across weird when suddenly she grew. Sena had been used to her prettiness, and if she was fine the way she was before, so even if she was… rounder in places (he gulped), that didn't mean anything. He still loved her, madly.

But now even Agon stared at her when she jumped and screamed. And if _Agon _of all people, skirt-chasing, babe-magnet Agon—if he was staring at _his_ Suzuna… Sena could feel himself deflate at the thought that Suzuna would start dating Agon. He just couldn't let that happen. So he devised a plan.

…It _had_ sounded better in his head.

To be fair, it was her fault. She was the one that had kissed him after a game, and she was perfectly aware that after a game, his testosterone was jumping all over the place; Sena liked to think that she used that against him. So, she kissed him and it wasn't soft or anything—in fact, Sena was almost startled at the ferocity she demonstrated.

But it was to be expected. They were sixteen, in love, and hormonal—so, when she pulled apart to breathe, looking pink and sparkling and oh-god, so beautiful, Sena didn't even stop to think. He was nervous, but then Suzuna half-sighed, half-moaned ("Sena—") and he wasn't going to stop after she did a noise like _that_.

It took him a week to stare at her in the eyes again, and he noticed with distress (and boiling pride) that there was a red mark on her neck. He'd made it! She was now, technically, his, and now he could breathe without having to check whether some guy was hitting on her or not.

But then, Monta wailed at him and started throwing him stuff during classes. And Hiruma stared at him with a strange smile, and Mamori couldn't help but to blush and giggle when faced with him. And Taki—he was the scariest of the bunch; Sena would've never expected to be on the receiving end of one of his serious-glares.

He decided never to do a hickey again.

…At least, not where other people could see them.


End file.
